gleethesoulscrapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrow Duke
Arrow Duke is a recurring character on Glee: The Soul Scrapers. He is portrayed by Logan Lerman and was created by wiki user, QFabrayGleek4eva. Appearance He has short shaggy black hair with pale blue eyes, contrasting well with his pale skin. He has a wiry physique from exercise and his lack of interest in junk foods. He's approximately 5'8, but is convinced he's still going to grow, his father saying he's still got another good 3 or so inches in him. Although he has a young face, his attitude leaves people believing he's slightly older than he really is. He has a scared smile that's hard to describe. Though it may seem like he has a happy smile on his face, if you look closer, you can see the fear. He's never really too sure when it comes to people and always has this feeling he's going to lose someone he loves dearly. He has a casual style with his own little tint to it. He often wears coloured jeans (yellow, blue, green etc.) with a t-shirt and glasses along with a pair of sneakers. Personality Arrow can be hostile towards people, but is really just a scared little boy on the inside. He isn't very friendly, and will take his anger out on others, but never his family. He's very athletic, loving to go for early morning runs and dancing whenever he feels like it. He may not be the brightest when it comes to academics, as he does tend to struggle in places (he always manages to eventually pull through in the end though), but he's not dumb. He's one of those people who can spot a liar from ages away and has major trust issues. It's very hard to be friends with him, as it takes a lot for you to get on his people to trust list. He's one of those guys who will make sure he really knows someone before letting them in, and is a truly nice guy when you get past all the defences. He absolutely adores music. Even though he's not much of a singer, he can dance the night away. He's not the best there is yet, but he's certainly working on it. He dreams of making it big and living a full life and making his family proud of him. In relations to girls, he likes to make his way around. He has commitment issues though, which has been difficult in past relationships. As soon as it gets past four months, he's already ready to leave, no matter how much he likes them. Biography Season One Paint The Sky With Stars, Part Deux Arrow makes his first appearance in the last scene of the episode in the courtyard. His hand is grabbed by a boy behind him, claiming he has to slushie Beth, who's just performed Time After Time, in order to be popular. Despite his protest, he is unable to stop him before the slushie in his hand is thrust at her, covering her in the slushie. Songs Duets Season One Bullet the blue sky slushie.png|Bullet the Blue Sky (Parrish) (We Are Shining)|link=Bullet the Blue Sky Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters